


Catch

by WinterUnicorn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fishing, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterUnicorn/pseuds/WinterUnicorn
Summary: “Are you..........calling me a fish?” Edelgard looked at Byleth incredulously. She knew that Byleth wasn’t the best at flirting, so to speak, but this was, well, something different entirely.





	Catch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, yes. I had thought "Hey, Edeleth fishing sounds pretty neat" and here I am. Writing this at at 1 a.m. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

Edelgard leaned back in her chair and sighed as she finally finished signing the last of the documents. She looked out the window and realized that the sun was beginning to set. The war had ended two years ago, but there was still much to be done to reform Fodlan. Completing paperwork was just a small obstacle to complete her greater goal.

“It seems that I spent the whole day completing paperwork yet again.” Edelgard muttered as she stood to leave the study. Edelgard’s hand was reaching for the doorknob when all of a sudden the door opened and hit her square in the face. Edelgard fell onto her back with a grunt.

“Oh, Edelgard, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were at the door.” Edelgard looked up to see Byleth’s expressionless face looking down at her. Byleth extended a hand out to help Edelgard off the floor, which she gladly accepted. Edelgard stood up and looked at Byleth, meanwhile still holding onto her hand.

“ It is quite alright, Byleth. Now, was there something that you needed?” Byleth’s unoccupied hand reached out to grab Edelgard’s other hand. She brought both of Edelgard’s hands to her lips and placed a small kiss on her knuckles. 

“I noticed that you hadn’t left the study in a long while and came to remind you that you need to eat. I know you have a lot of duties as emperor, but you need to look after your well being as well.” Edelgard smiled and cupped Byleth’s face with her hands. She placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose. “I’m sorry, I had not realized that the day was ending. Truthfully, I was very determined to finish the load of paperwork today. I will try to not let this happen again, my love.” Byleth hummed at her words.

“Please promise me that. I wouldn’t know what to do if you were to fall ill.” Edelgard smiled once more before leaning into Byleth to capture her lips. The kiss was short and chaste, but they could both feel the love they shared for one another. Byleth’s eyes lit up as she pulled away from Edelgard.

“I also came to ask you if would do me the honor of fishing with me tomorrow morning. It’s fine if you don’t want to go, but I just thought it would be nice for you to relax. And, so that we could spend some more time together.” Byleth looked down at the floor, fidgeting as she waited for Edelgard’s response. She knew that Edelgard would say yes, but another part of her told her that Edelgard would would reject the offer in favor of her duties.

“Of course, I will gladly accompany you tomorrow. It would do me a lot of good to relax even if it is only for a while. And, if I am to be honest, I miss your presence.” Edelgard blushed as she looked at Byleth. “ Although we see each other at the end of the day in our chambers, I have been longing to spend some quality time with you outside of that.” Byleth smiled at Edelgard’s words and embraced her in a loving hug that Edelgard quickly reciprocated.

“I’m glad that you feel the same way as I do.” Byleth pulled away from the embrace and grabbed Edelgards hand, pulling her through study’s entrance and into the hall. “Now, let’s go get something to eat, I am absolutely starving.”

* * *

Byleth and Edelgard awoke and headed to the docks just as the sun began to peek out from the horizon. They were now at the docks sitting with a fishing rod in hand. Not much was said as they both enjoyed the sound of birds and crickets singing their morning song. 

Byleth looked to Edelgard and saw a soft smile on her face as she looked out at the water. “Are you enjoying yourself ,El?” Byleth chuckled when Edelgard was jolted out of her thoughts. Edelgard looked at Byleth and huffed, a blush adorning her face.

“Of course, I enjoy any semblance of alone time I may get to spend with you.” Edelgard looked down and sighed, watching her reflection from the water below her feet. “I’m sorry Byleth.” Byleth looked at Edelgard with a confused expression. What was there to be sorry about? Everything felt perfectly in place to Byleth.

“Why are you apologizing?” Edelgard continued to look down into the water, refusing to meet Byleth’s eyes. It wasn’t until a few moments later that Byleth heard sniffling. Bewildered, she scooted right next to Edelgard and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “El, are you ok? What’s wrong?” Edelgard finally, albeit hesitantly, looked up with teary eyes to meet Byleth’s own worried eyes. 

“It’s just……. I feel like a horrible partner. A horrible wife.” She spat out. “ I am so caught up with my duties as emperor that I don’t spend nearly as much time with you. And when we do have time to ourselves it’s either in our chamber before we sleep or only for a brief amount of time during the day. I want to be by your side always.” Her tears finally fell onto the surface of the water. “I want to be able to spend time with you without having to worry about my duties as emperor looming over my head. As selfish as it may sound, I want to spend my time being carefree with the one whom I love and adore with all of my being.” 

Byleth sighed and put her fishing rod on the dock beside her. She turned to take Edelgard’s rod and put it next to hers. She looked at Edelgard with a serious expression, taking her face into her hands. She brushed away Edelgard’s tears with her thumbs. “El, you are absolutely in no way a terrible wife. If I had a problem with you spending time doing your duty as emperor I would have told you. The only time I have a problem with it is when you neglect to take care of yourself.” Edelgard’s tears were slowly coming to a stop as Byleth continued. “I still cherish our shorter periods of time together as much as our longer periods of time. I too want to always be by your side, and I am, no matter what.” Edelgard had stopped crying. “What you are doing right now is amazing. You are creating a world of peace for everybody to live in for generations to come. It takes a lot of time and dedication to do that. That’s why I understand why you work countless hours. Once the noble system is replaced and Those Who Slither in the Dark are defeated, we have all the time in the world to do whatever we want. Together.” 

Edelgard looked on the verge of tears again, but no tears came. Instead, a smile replaced those tears. “ I don’t know what I would do without you Byleth. I love you so, so much.” She leaned in to kiss Byleth on the lips. What started as a chaste kiss soon turned into a passionate confession of love as Byleth deepened it. When Byleth pulled away she rested her forehead against Edelgard’s.

“And I love you just as much, my sweet El. When all is over, let’s move far away and start anew. Live the life you always dreamed of, together.” Edelgard smiled radiantly at Byleth’s words and laughed. Byleth will forever remember this moment as one of her favorites.

“Of course. I am happy anywhere as long as it is with you.” They exchanged one last smile and a chaste kiss before returning to their original spots. The mood felt a lot more lively than when they first arrived. They spent quite some time in silence before Edelgard felt something pull at her fishing rod.

“I- I think I lured a fish in.” She stood up on her spot on the dock. Edelgard pulled relentlessly, trying her hardest to pull the fish out of the water and onto the dock.

“B-Byleth, my love. I am in dire need of assistance.” Edelgard struggles to maintain her balance as she tries to reel in whatever was at the end of her fishing rod. Byleth places her fishing rod on the dock and walks over to Edelgard. She wraps her arms around her and places her hands on Edelgard’s own.

“All you gotta do is muster all the power within you and pull.” As Byleth and Edelgard pull, the fish flies out of the water and onto the dock next to them. Edelgard looks at the fish flapping around for dear life on the dock ,then looks to Byleth, who had a silly grin on her face. 

“It is impressive that you were able to reel in the fish rather quickly.” Byleth’s face went from happy to serious.

“This catch was nothing. My hardest, most prized catch was you, after all.” Byleth and Edelgard stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Both unblinking and unwavering.

“Are you..........calling me a fish?” Edelgard looked at Byleth incredulously. She knew that Byleth wasn’t the best at flirting, so to speak, but this was, well, something different entirely. Byleth looked down with a blush, a bit embarrassed.

“I- No, it wasn’t my intention to call you a fish. Although if you were a fish, you would be the most beautiful, wonderful, dazzling, magni-“ Byleth tensed when her speech was cut short by a pair of lips on her own. She relaxed into the kiss before Edelgard pulled away and rested her forehead against her own own.

“Sometimes I wonder how I came to fall so madly in love with you.” Edelgard chuckled as she pulled away and held both of Byleth’s hands. “Regardless, I was just teasing you, my love. I am well aware that I am quite eye catching and a magnificent wife. Lucky for you, you are the only one who gets the pleasure of reveling in that.” Edelgard lets go of Byleth’s hands and walks away, making sure to turn around and send a quick wink her way.

Byleth looked at Edelgard’s retreating figure with shock and pure love. She quickly took to follow after Edelgard, all but forgetting the poor fish that had to bear witness to their.....odd confession of love.


End file.
